Emiya Naruto :The Guardian of Humanity
by Takimoto Yuusuke
Summary: Seorang anak yang ditakdirkan sebagai seorang pelindung kemanusiaan. Dan juga pewaris kekuatan dari seorang pahlawan yang berasal dari dunia lain.
1. Chapter 1

Emiya Naruto : The Guardian of Humanity

Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Typo dimana-mana, Author Newbie, ide yang kemungkinan besar pasaran(atau tidak entahlah)

Summary : Seorang anak yang ditakdirkan sebagai seorang pelindung kemanusiaan. Dan juga pewaris kekuatan dari seorang pahlawan yang berasal dari dunia lain.

**Chapter 1 : The beginning**

Bingung, itulah yang kini tengah Naruto rasakan. Dia melihat seseorang berambut putih menggunakan kaos ketat bewarna hitam yang menunjukkan ototnya dan dibaluti dengan mantel bewarna merah berada di tempat favorit nya. Terlebih lagi tempat ini berada di Shi no Mori tempat yang jarang dikunjungi oleh warga desa Konoha.

"Seperti yang telah kuduga kau pasti akan datang kesini Naruto." ucap orang tersebut

"Ano, siapa kau? aku tidak pernah melihatmu di Konoha sebelumnya." ucap Naruto

"Aku adalah Emiya Shirou" ucap orang tersebut yang telah diketahui namanya adalah Emiya Shirou

"Emiya-san, kenapa kau tau namaku?" ucap Naruto

"Itu karena aku telah mengawasi mu dan aku ingin menjadikan dirimu sebagai muridku." ucap Shirou

Terkejut sekaligus bingung , sekarang itulah yang kini tengah Naruto rasakan. Karena orang yang tidak dikenal tersebut ingin mengangkatnya menjadi seorang murid

"Menjadi muridmu?" ulang Naruto

"Yap, itulah yang ku katakan apakah ada yang salah dengan ucapanku?"

"Tentu saja ada! Kita baru saja bertemu. Dan tiba-tiba kau mengatakan akan mengangkat diriku sebagai muridmu. Emiya-san, tolong hentikan candaanmu itu tidak lah lucu." kata Naruto

"Aku serius dengan ucapan ku Naruto." kata Shirou

"Ta-tapi kenapa kau ingin menjadikan ku muridmu? Jika kau memang mengawasi ku pasti kau tau kan jika aku tidak memiliki chakra." kata Naruto

"Kau memang tidak memiliki chakra, tetapi kau memiliki energi yang bernama mana." kata Shirou

"Apa itu mana?" tanya Naruto

"Mana itu sangatlah mirip seperti chakra, tetapi cara menggunakan nya sangatlah berbeda kau harus merapalkan untaian mantra untuk menggunakannya." jawab Shirou

"hm, kenapa aku tidak pernah mendengar ada energi yang bernama mana itu Emiya-san. Dan juga kau belum menjawab alasan kau ingin menjadikanku muridmu." kata Naruto

"Itu Karena Mana berasal dari Dimensi lain. Dan alasan ku ingin menjadikan mu muridku, Itu karena aku ingin ada yang mewariskan tekad ku sebagai pelindung kemanusiaan. Dan juga kau memiliki kekuatan yang sama dengan kekuatanku." ucap Shirou

"Aku memiliki kekuatan yang sama dengan Emiya-san? Kekuatan apa itu Emiya-san?." tanya Naruto

"Kekuatan yang bernama **Trace On.**" jawab Shirou

"**Trace On**, kekuatan macam apa itu Emiya-san?" tanya Naruto (ni orang nanya mulu dah)

"**Trace On** adalah sebuah kemampuan yang dapat mewujudkan imajinasi pemiliknya menjadi kenyataan. Seperti teknik lainnya kemampuan ini memiliki kelemahan, jika kau tidak dapat membayangkan wujud dan juga struktur nya maka objek tersebut akan rapuh dan tidak akan bertahan lama." jelas Shirou kepada Naruto

Beruntung nya Naruto memahami penjelasan yang Shirou berikan padanya. Jika tidak maka penjelasan Shirou akan menjadi hal yang sia-sia.

"Jadi Naruto, apakah kau mau menjadi muridku?" tanya Shirou kepada Naruto

"Tentu saja aku mau Emiya-san!" jawab Naruto dengan semangat

"Hahaha aku suka semangat mu itu Naruto. Baiklah temui aku di tempat ini besok pagi dan panggil aku dengan sebutan shisou." kata Shirou kepada Naruto

"Ha'i, baiklah sampai jumpa besok pagi shisou." ucap Naruto kepada Shirou

**Timeskip**

**Naruto POV**

Hari ini aku sangatlah merasa bahagia karena aku mempunyai energi yang berasal dimensi yang bernama mana tersebut. Ah, aku tidak sabar ingin belajar menggunakan mana. Ah aku hampir lupa mengenalkan diriku. Halo namaku Na- maksudku Uzumaki Naruto aku sekarang berumur 6 tahun. Sebenarnya aku adalah anak dari keluarga Yondaime Hokage tetapi aku di buang karena tidak memiliki energi yang bernama chakra. Aku memiliki dua kembaran bernama Namikaze Menma dan Namikaze Sara. Ciri-ciri fisik mereka akan ketahuan nanti seiring cerita ini berlangsung.

Meskipun begitu aku tidaklah menyerah, jika tidak bisa menggunakan chakra maka aku hanya perlu melatih kekuatan fisik saja kan seperti taijutsu. Yah walaupun aku hanya bisa taijutsu akademi saja tetapi itu tidak masalah bagiku. Huh, tidak terasa aku telah berada di depan pintu apartemen ku.

Jika kalian bertanya bagaimana aku bisa memiliki apartemen, Sandaime-jiji lah yang memberikan ku sebuah apartemen(apartemen Naruto di canon). Aku tidak sabar beremu shishou kira-kira jenis latihan apa yah yang akan kujalani.

**Author POV**

**Kriiiiiiiing! Clek!** (anggap aja suara alarm yang dimatiin)

"Hoaam, yosh saat nya mandi!" kata Naruto yang baru saja bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Seperti nya dia sangat bersemangat karena akan berlatih bersama Shirou pagi ini.

**Timeskip**

**Cklek!**

Terdengar suara pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka dan terlihat protagonis kita yang telah keluar kamar mandi. Setelah memakai baju diapun menuju dapur untuk mengecek menu apa yang akan dia makan hari ini.

"Hm, ternyata hanya tersisa dua telur. Baguslah daripada tidak ada yang bisa kumakan hari ini." kata Naruto, setelah selesai sarapan diapun bergegas pergi menuju ke Shi no Mori. Dia tidak ingin Shirou menunggu lebih lama lagi.

**Timeskip lagi**

Setelah sampai ke tempat yang telah di tentukan diapun mencari dimana Shirou berada.

" SHISHOU KAU ADA DIMANA." teriak Naruto

"Kau terlalu berisik Naruto." ucap Shirou yang tiba-tiba ada di belakang Naruto

"GYAAAAH, Shishou kau mengagetkanku. Dan bagaimana bisa kau tiba-tiba ada di belakang ku?." kata Naruto kepada Shirou

"Baguslah kau sudah datang, baiklah untuk hari pertama aku ingin menguji seberapa besar stamina yang kau miliki. Sekarang kelilingi tempat ini sebanyak 30x kemudian push up dan sit up sebanyak 20x dan juga setiap kau mengangkat tubuh mu kau harus memberi kan jeda sebanyak 2 menit. Apakah kau sanggup melakukannya Naruto?." perintah Shirou kepada Naruto

" Akan kulakukan, shishou!." jawab Naruto dengan semangat. Sampai dia lupa seberapa luas lapangan tempat dia berlatih(tempat Naruto berlatih kaya training ground).

**Timeskip(lagi)**

Setelah menuntaskan latihan yang diberikan Shirou kepadanya, Naruto pun menghampiri Shirou yang sedang duduk dibawah pohon rindang sambil mengawasinya berlatih.

"Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu shishou?." ucap Naruto kepada Shirou yang telah berdiri dari acara bersantainya.

"Sesuai yang kuduga kau pasti memiliki stamina yang besar mengingat bagaimana car berlatih mu selama ini. Istirahat lah dulu aku sudah membuat bekal untuk makan siang untuk kita berdua sebelum kau datang kesini." kata Shirou

Setelah beristirahat mereka berdua pun mulai melanjutkan latihan yang tertunda karena acara istiraht tersebut

Baiklah aku ingin kau pejamkan matamu, lalu fokus untuk merasakan aliran mana yang ada di tubuh mu. Cara mengetahuinya adalah dengan merasakan sebuah aliran sungai yang mengalir di seluruh tubuhmu." perintah Shirou kepada Naruto

'Fokus, carilah aliran sungai yang berada di dalam tubuhku." batin Naruto

'Dapat!' seru Naruto saat dia dapat merasakan aliran sungai yang mengalir di tubuhnya.

'Heh, tidak kuduga dia akan menemukannya secepat ini. Tapi baguslah dia menemukannya dengan cepat dengan begini latihannya akan berjalan lebih cepat.' batin Shirou sambil tersenyum saat merasakan aliran mana Naruto terbuka secara sempurna.

"Baiklah, sudah cukup Naruto sekarang aku akan melatihmu agar menjadi kuat dan menjadi pelindung kemanusiaan." kata Shirou pada Naruto

"Naruto tangkap ranting ini! Aku ingin kau berkonsentrasi mengalirkan mana mu pada ranting tersebut dan memahami struktur yang dimiliki oleh ranting tersebut." perintah Shirou

Naruto pun memejamkan matanya dan mengikuti instruksi yang diberikan Shirou padanya. 'Fokus, alirkan mana ku ke ranting ini kemudian pahami strukturnya.'

" Shishou, aku telah memahami struktur yang dimiliki oleh ranting ini. Apalagi yang harus kulakukan?." tanya Naruto

Shirou kemudian memberikan sebuah batang besi yang entah darimana lagi dia dapatkan. "Pahami struktur besi ini, kemudian aku ingin kau mengubah struktur yang besi ini menjadi struktur yang dimiliki oleh ranting yang kau barusan kau pahami." ucap Shirou

"Bagaimana caranya shishou?." tanya Naruto dengan ekspresi bingunyanya.

"Kau hanya perlu merasakan struktur yang dimiliki besi tersebut, kemudian ingat struktur ranting dan ubah struktur yang dimiliki besi dengan struktur ranting menggunakan imajinasi dan manamu." jelas Shirou

"Baik akan ku coba." kata Naruto

Naruto memejamkan matanya dan mulai mencoba untuk mengubah struktur batang besi yang dia pegang. 'Rasakan strukturnya kemudian ingat struktur yang dimiliki oleh batang ranting sebelumya, lalu gunakan imajinasi dan manaku untuk mengubah nya.'

Shirou yang melihat Batang besi mulai berubah menjadi ranting pun tersenyum karena keberhasilan Naruto.

"Naruto, sudah cukup kita akan melanjutkan latihan ini besok!." kata Shirou

Kemudia Naruto membuka matanya dan melihat batang besi yang dia pegang berubah menjadi ranting pohon diapun terkejut. "Shishou apakah yang kulihat ini benar?." tanya Naruto

"Yang kau lihat itu nyata kau merubah besi tersebut menjadi ranting." jawab Shirou

**SRIIIING! **

Tidak lama setelah Shirou menjawab ranting tersebut kembali berubah menjadi besi. "Naruto apakah kamu tahu kenapa besi tersebut kembali berubah?." tanya Shirou

"Hmmm, apakah karena imajinasi yang kumiliki kurang kuat shishou sehingga besi tersebut kembali ke bentuk awalnya?." jawab sekaligus tanya Naruto

"Tepat, sihir dapat diwujudkan jika kau menggunakan imajinasi dan mana yang dikeluarkan. Karena kau kurang berimajinasi besi tersebut kembali berubah menjadi bentuk semula." jelas Shirou

"Souka, jadi sihir tercipta jika ada imajinasi dan mana yang dikeluarkan." gumam Naruto saat mendengar Shirou menjelaskan bagaimana cara sihir terwujudkan.

"Ah, aku hampir lupa memberi tahu mu Naruto kita akan berlatih sampai 7 tahun kedepan, jadi persiapkanlah dirimu." kata Shirou

"Ha'i, mohon bimbingannya shisou untuk 7 tahun kedepan!." ucap Naruto dengan Semangat yang membara

**TBC**

Halo saya author baru disini. Saya membuat fic ini karena saya melihat fanfiction makin sepi(khususnya di Indonesia). Dan terciptalah fic ini jika ada kesalahan mohon maaf dan beritahu kesalahan tersebut, silahkan berikan flame yang bermanfaat agar fic ini makin bagus dan sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya(bagi yang masih mau baca)


	2. Chapter 2

**Emiya Naruto :The Guardian of Humanity**

**Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Typo dimana-mana, Author Newbie, ide yang kemungkinan besar pasaran(atau tidak entahlah)**

Summary : Seorang anak yang ditakdirkan sebagai seorang pelindung kemanusiaan. Dan juga pewaris kekuatan dari seorang pahlawan yang berasal dari dunia lain.

**Chapter 2 : After 7 years training**

**TRANG! TRANG!**

Terdengar dua buah pedang yang sedang diadu oleh kedua sosok laki-laki berambut putih.

"Tidak buruk juga serangan yang kau lancar kan itu Naruto." ucap pria dewasa yang ternyata diketahui namanya adalah Emiya Shirou

"Tapi..."

**BUGH!**

"Kau masih memperlihatkan celah mu itu" lanjut Shirou sambil memukul punggung Naruto menggunakan tangan kanannya

"Ugh, kau bahkan tidak main-main saat kita sparring." ucap Naruto yang kini tersungkur ditanah akibat pukulan yang dia terima di punggungnya.

"Aku tidak mungkin bermain-main saat melatih dirimu. Sekarang berdirilah pertandingannya belum selesai." kata Shirou sambil menyiapkan pedang Kanshou dan Bakuya miliknya di depan dadanya.

Mendengar perkataan shishou nya Naruto pun berdiri dan menciptakan pedang Kanshou dan Bakuya dan memposisikan pedangnya di depan dadanya seperti yang dilakukan Shirou.

Mereka berdua pun langsung melesat kedepan dan mulai melanjutkan sparring mereka yang tertunda barusan.

**TRANG!**

Shirou menebaskan Bakuya secara horizontal tetapi masih bisa ditangkis dengan Kanshou yang dia pegang di tangan kirinya. Kemudian Naruto menebaskan Bakuya ke depan wajah Shirou dengan menggunakan pengalaman bertarungnya Shirou berhasil menghindari serangan balik yang dilancarkan Naruto dengan cara bergerak ke samping kiri dan bersiap memukul punggung Naruto lagi.

Naruto yang mengetahui punggungnya akan dipukul lagi langsung mundur ke belakang . "Hoh, sepertinya serangan ku bisa kau tebak." ucap Shirou saat melihat Naruto mundur.

"Aku tidak akan terkena serangan yang sama." ucap Naruto kemudian Naruto bersiap-siap untuk memulai seangan lagi, Naruto langsung berlari kedepan untuk menyerang Shirou. Shirou yang melihat Naruto berlari langsung bersiap.

"**Trace On**." Tiba-tiba muncul empat pedang yang bersiap untuk menyerang Shirou di sekeliling Shirou, Shirou yang melihat ada empat pedang di sekeliling nya langsung menghancurkan keempat pedang tersebut menggunakan kedua pedang yang dia pengang.

Melihat Shirou yang menghancurkan pedang yang dia ciptakan Narutopun tidak melewatkan kesempatan tersebut, Naruto mengayunkan Kanshou ke kanan. Emiya yang baru saja menghancurkan pedang yang diciptakan Naruto terkejut saat Naruto sudah berada didepan dan bersiap untuk mengayunkan pedangnya tidak tinggal diam dia pun bersiap melompat mundur.

**SRET!**

Meskipun sudah melompat mundur Shirou tetap terkena serangan Naruto, terlihat dari kemeja yang saat ini dia pakai meninggalkan bekas sayatan tipis.

"Sepertinya aku kalah kali ini." kata Shirou saat melihat ada sedikit darah di tangannya saat dia menyentuh perut kirinya yang terkena serangan Naruto.

Saat ini mereka berdua melakukan sparring terakhir mereka untuk melihat seberapa jauh Naruto berkembang, tidak terasa sudah 7 tahun mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama. "Naruto, besok aku akan kembali ke dimensi tempat aku berasal, jadi mulai besok aku tidak bisa melatih mu lagi."

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Shurou merasa sedih karena harus berpisah dari Shirou yang sudah dia anggap sebagai orang tuanya, meskipun begitu Naruto tidak mungkin meminta Shirou utuk tetap berada di sini.

"Arigatou gozaimasu untuk bimbinganmu selama 7 tahun ini Shishou." kata Naruto yang berusaha menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

Mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan Shirou pun tersenyum. "Ingatlah hal ini Naruto gunakan reality marble hanya pada saat kau terdesak saja. Jangan menggunakannya untuk dipamerkan." perintah Shirou agar Naruto tidak menggunakan reality marble secara sembarangan.

"Ha'i, aku tidak akan menggunakannya secara sembarangan." ucap Naruto saat mendengar perintah Shirou, Shirou yang mendengar jawaban Naruto langsung tersenyum. Mereka berdua pun mulai beristirahat di bawah pohon rindang yang ada di dekat mereka.

"Naruto makanlah aku memasak ini tadi pagi." ucap Shirou sambil menyerahkan makanan yang dibuat sebelum mereka sparring. Naruto langsung menerima makanan yang dikasih Shirou kepadanya dan lang sung makanan tersebut dengan lahap.

"Pelan-pelan makannya Naruto kau bisa tersedak jika kau makanannya seperti itu." ucap Shirou saat melihat cara Naruto makan. "Uhuk uhuk." baru saja Shirou menegurnya Naruto langsung tersedak melihat Naruto yang tersedak Shirou langsung memberikan air kepada Naruto.

"Baru saja aku mengatakannya dan kau langsung tersedak, untung saja aku sudah memperkirakan hal ini akan terjadi." omel Shirou setelah Naruto telah menghabiskan air yang dia berikan sampai habis.

"Tehe, gomenne Shishou aku sangat lapar karena habis sparring melawanmu." jawab Naruto saat mendengar omelan Shirou

"Naruto kau tidak perlu mengantarkan ku pergi, karena aku akan pergi saat nanti pagi." kata Shirou supaya Naruto tidak perlu datang besok pagi untuk mengantarnya pergi.

"Eh, kenapa aku tidak boleh mengantarkanmu shishou?" tanya Naruto saat shirou mengatakan untuk tidak perlu mengantarkannya.

"Besok kau akan mengikuti ujian genin dan aku akan pergi pada saat itu juga jadi kau tudak perlu mengantarkanku." jawab Shirou

"Apakah kau tidak mau mengetahui aku lulus atau tidak shishou?"tanya Naruto saat mendengar Shirou akan pergi saat dia mengikuti ujian genin.

" Aku tau kau pasti lulus. Dan jika kau bertanya darimana aku tau maka anggap saja insting guru kepada muridnya... "jawab Shirou

"... Dan aku ingin mendengar kisah petualanganmu saat kita bertemu lagi." lanjut Shirou

"Apakah kau yakin kita akan bertemu lagi Shishou?" tanya Naruto kurang yakin dengan perkataan Shirou.

"Tentu saja aku yakin kita pasti akan beremu suatu saat nanti. Sekarang pulanglah besok adalah hari dimana debutmu akan dimulai." jawab Shirou dengan yakin

"Ha'i, Jaa ne Shishou semoga kita bertemu lagi." balas Naruto dengan yakin setelah diyakinkan oleh Shirou jika mereka akan bertemu lagi.

"Ah, tunggu sebentar Naruto aku ingin memberikan mu sesuatu." cegat Shirou saat Naruto akan pulang. Shirou mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya, dan ternyata dia mengeluarkan mantel bewarna hitam dan kaos bewarna putih(baju EMIYA Archer tapi mantel nya bewarna hitam dan kaos nya bewarna putih).

" Terima lah ini Naruto." ternyata Shirou ingin memberikan baju tersebut kepada Naruto.

"Are, apakah tidak apa shishou bukannya mantel ini merupakan simbol mu?." tanya Naruto melihat apa yang akan diberikan Shirou kepadanya.

"Menurutku tidak apa karena mantel yang kupakai bewarna merah, sedangkan mantel ini bewarna hitam." jawab Shirou melihat keraguan yang ada di diri Naruto

"Baiklah aku akan menerima mantel ini dan menjadikannya ciri khas ku." ucap Naruto yang akhirnya menerima baju yang diberikan Shirou kepadanya.

"Kaos yang kuberikan kepadamu sama seperti milikku, tidak ada yang mengetahui terbuat dari bahan apa saja. Sedangkan mantel yang kuberikan akan menetralkan suhu yang akan diterima oleh tubuhmu sehingga kau tidak perlu khawatir pada saat musim panas tiba, mantel itu juga bisa memperbaiki diri sendiri dan menyembuhkan luka yang kau terima tetapi kau harus menyuplai manamu ke mantel tersebut. " jelas Shirou tentang pakaian yang dia berikan kepada Naruto

" Arigatou gozaimasu shishou untuk bimbinganmu dan juga untuk pakaian ini, akan kujaga pakaian ini. "ucap Naruto berterima kasih atas bimbingan dan pakaian yang di berikan Shirou kepadanya.

" Saa, saat nya kau beristirahat untuk hari esok jaa ne Naruto saat kita bertemu ceritakan kisah petualangan yang telah kau lalui. " pamit Shirou kepada Naruto.

" Ha'i akan kuceritakan apa saja yang telah kulalui suatu saat nanti, Jaa ne Shishou." balas Naruto

Kemudian akhirnya Naruto meninggalkan tempat tersebut saat matahari sudah mulai menuju ke barat.

'Aku tidak sabar untuk mendengar hal menarik apa saja yang telah kau lalui itu, Naruto.' batin Shirou sambil melihat kepergian Naruto dari tempat latihan yang biasanya dia dan Naruto melakukan latihan.

**Set!**

Saat Shirou akan beranjak pergi meninggalkan tempat itu tiba-tiba ada sebuah kunai yang menancap di depannya

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak akan memasuki organisasi kalian." ucap Shirou entah pada siapa

Tiba-tiba di sekeliling Shirou ada enam anbu ne milik Danzo

"Kalau begitu kami harus mengeksekusi dirimu sekarang." ucap anbu 1

"**Trace On**, coba saja jika kalian bisa." ucap Shirou sambil menciptakan bakuya dan kanshou

"**Katon : Gokakyou no jutsu**" salah satu anbu ne memulai serangan

"**Rho Aias**" Tiba-tiba sebuah barrier mana berbentuk bunga bewarna ungu muncul di depan Shirou dan menahan serangan yang di luncurkan oleh anbu 2 kemudian Shirou mengambil sebuah kerikil dari saku celanannya.

Shirou melempar sebuah kerikil yang sudah di beri rune sihir, tiba-tiba dari kerikil tersebut keluar cahaya yang menyilaukan dan membuat ke enam anbu ne tersebut harus menutup mata mereka sehingga membuat mereka menjadi lengah.

Melihat mereka yang lengah Shirou pun mulai menyerang. "**Time Alter:Double Accel**." kata Shirou yang membuat kondisi di sekitarnya mulai melambat dan dia langsung menebaskan pedangnya pada tiga anbu yang berada di dekatnya.

**Crash! Crash! Crash!**

Melihat ketiga anbu sudah kehilangan kepala mereka, anbu ne yang tersisa mulai berhati-hati dengan Shirou.

"**Trace On**." Shirou menciptakan 6 pedang di dekat ke tiga anbu yang dia lawan, melihat ada 6 pedang yang tercipta dari ketiadaan ketiga anbu tersebut langsung menangkis serangan daei pedang yang diciptakan oleh Shirou.

Melihat mereka mulai sibuk dengan pedang yang dia ciptakan Shirou langsung melesat ke belakang salah satu anbu tersebut dan mengayunkan Kanshou kebawah.

**Trang!**

Sangat disayangkan serangan yang di berikan Shirou berhasil di tahan oleh anbu tersebut. Tidak kehabisan akal Shirou pun mengayunkan Bakuya ke leher anbu tersebut.

**Crash!**

"Satu lagi tumbang." ucap Shirou setelah berhasil memenggal leher dari anbu yang menjadi lawannya barusan. Setelah itu melempar Kanshou ke salah satu anbu yang tersisa, tetapi masih bisa dihindari oleh anbu itu

**Sriiing!**

Tiba-tiba Shirou langsung menghilang, melihat lawannya menghilang kedua anbu langsung memperketat pertahanan mereka.

**Sriiing!**

Tiba-tiba Shirou muncul dengan panah dan pedang yang menjadi anak panahnya di atas anbu yang menjadi sasaran lemparannya barusan. Mengetahui akan diserang anbu tersebut langsung melompat kebelakang.

**Buuum!**

Tiba-tiba ada ledakan kecil dari lesatan anak panah yang digunakan Shirou. Melihat serangan musuhnya gagal anbu tersebut mulai melakukan handseal dan mengeluarkan jutsu.

"**Suiton:Teppodama**"

Dari mulut anbu ne tersebut keluar sebuah bola air yang melesat ke arah Shirou, Shirou yang mengetahui serangan tersebut mengarah padanya langsung mengeluarkan Rho Aias miliknya sekali lagi.

**Buuum**!

Ledakan kecil terjadi di tempat yang sama mengira Shirou sudah mati terkena serangan tersebut, kedua anbu tersebut langsung pergi untuk melaporkan misi mereka kepada Danzo.

**Jleb! Jleb!**

Dan sepertinya itu kesalahan besar karena Kanshou yang masih melayang tiba-tiba menusuk dada dari salah satu anbu tersebut. Shirou juga langsung menancapkan Bakuya ke anbu satunya lagi sehingga pertarungan tersebut di menangkan oleh Shirou.

**Sriiing!**

Shirou langsung menghilang kembali karena merasakan ada anbu dari konoha yang akan datang menuju tempatnya bertarung barusan.

**Step! Step!**

Dan benar saja beberapa saat setelah Shirou pergi ada dua anbu konoha yang datang ke sana.

"Neko, lihat mereka menggunakan topeng polos." ucap salah satu anbu tersebut ke Neko

"Kau benar Kinoe mereka menggunakan topeng polos apakah mereka berasal dari anbu ne?" ucap Neko kepada Kinoe

"Sepertinya, lebih baik kita melaporkan ini kepada Hokage-sama." ucap Kinoe

**Boof! Boof!**

Mereka berdua pun langsung menggunakan Shunsin menuju kantor Hokage untu melaporkan yang mereka lihat.

**Timeskip**

**Kriiing!**

Terdengar suara jam weker dari kamar milik Naruto tetapi tidak ada Naruto di kamarnya

**Clek!**

Ternyata Naruto habis mandi terlihat dari handuk yang menutupi bagian tubuh bagian bawahnya, sedangkan bagian atas tidak tertutupi dan juga rambutnya bewarna putih yang masih basah (rambut Naruto berubah menjadi putih karena penggunaan Trace On).

Setelah menggunakan pakaian dan sarapan Naruto mulai beranjak dari apartemennya untuk menuju akademi. Selama perjalanan dia mengingat-ingat kenangan yang dia miliki dengan gurunya yang akan pergi pagi ini.

'Aku akan memberikan kisah yang berkesan padamu shishou hingga kau akan kagum dengan pencapaian ku. Tunggu saat itu sensei. 'batin Naruto saat sudah sampai di depan akademi.

"Ohayou, Shikamaru tetap mengantuk seperti biasanya eh." ucap Naruto pada salah satu sahabatnya. Shikamaru merupakan salah satu sahabat yang dia miliki selain Choji dan Sakura, saat Naruto bertanya kenapa dia mau berteman dengannya meskipun tidak memiliki chakra si rusa pemalas terebut menjawab. 'Aku ingin berteman, bukan mencari pasukan lagipula jika kau tidak memiliki chakra pasti ada suatu kelebihan yang kau punya.'

Dan yang dikatakan Shikamaru ada benarnya karena dia memiliki mana dan mempunyai iq yang hampir menyamai klan nara. Choji berteman dengan Naruto karena Naruto sering memberikan nya bekal yang dia bikin sendiri. Sedangkan Sakura mau berteman dengan Naruto Karena Naruto pernah mengantar dia pada saat dia tersesat.

"Ohayou, Aniki/Naruto-nii" ucap seorang anak laki-laki berambut kuning bermata biru dan seorang anak perempuan yang memiliki wajah yang mirip dengan anak laki-laki berambut merah dan juga Naruto.

"Ohayou Menma, Sara sudah siap melaksanakan ujian genin?" balas Naruto kepada kedua kembarannya tersebut(muka Naruto, Menma, dan Sara mirip karena mereka kembar).

"Kami berdua sudah siap mengikuti ujian genin." jawab Menma

"Bagaimana denganmu Naruto-nii apakah kau yakin akan lulus ujian ini. Bagaimana pun kau tidak memiliki chakra sedangkan salah satu syarat untuk lulus adalah bisa menggunakan **Bunshin** dan **Henge**?" tanya Sara khawatir pada Naruto karena Naruto tidak memiliki chakra.

" Benar yang di katakan Sara apakah kau yakin bisa lulus di ujian ini Naruto?. "ucap Sakura yang entah kapan sudah ada di sana dengan Choji yang sedang memakan keripik kentangnya.

Shikamaru, Menma, dan juga Choji hanya mengangguk dengan pertanyaan yang diberikan Sara dan Sakura kepada Naruto karena mereka juga penasaran.

" Aku sudah berbicara kepada Iruka-sensei dan dia berkata jika aku tidak perlu menggunakan bunshin dan juga henge." mendengar jawaban yang di berikan Naruto mereka semua pun langsung menghela napas lega karena sahabat (kakak bagi duo Namikaze)

Tidak lama setelah pembicaraan di atas iruka masuk kekelas." Ohayou, minna seperti yang kalian ketahui hari ini adalah hari dimana kalian mengikuti ujian genin, apakah kalian sudah siap?" tanya Iruka kepada muridnya yang akan menjadi genin

"Jika kalian sudah siap mari kita pergi ke lapangan untuk melaksanakan ujiannya." lanjut Iruka.

Setelah itu para murid akademi mulai pergi menuju lapangan akademi.

"Baiklah bagi nama-nama yang dipanggil silahkan maju kedepan dan lakukan hal-hal yang harus kalian lakukan pada ujian genin ini" instruksi Iruka kepada muridnya.

**Skiptime**

"Uchiha Sasuke." kali ini adalah giliran Uchiha terakhir di konoha, sekarang gilirannya dan dia mengambil shuriken yang sudah disediakan oleh pihak Akademi.

**Stab! 10x**

Seperti yang kita duga Sasuke dapat melakukan nya dengan sempurna sekarang saatnya dia melempar kunai

**Stab! 10**

Dan kunai yang di lemparnya menancap semua di papan target. "Baiklah sekarang bunshin, henge, lalu jutsu yang kau kuasai." kata Iruka saat melihat Sasuke telah selesai melempar kunai.

"Hn" Entah apa yang di katakan Sasuke

"**Bunshin no jutsu**"

**Boof!**

Tiba-tiba ada dua Sasuke kemudian salah satu Sasuke kembali menghilang menjadi kepulan asap. "**Henge no jutsu**."

**Boof!**

Sasuke berubah menjadi Fugaku, kemudian Sasuke mulai melakukan handseal.

"**Katon:Gokakyou no jutsu**"

Tiba-tiba Dari mulut Sasuke keluar sebuah bola api

"Namikaze Menma" panggil Iruka

"Yosh, sekarang adalah giliranku." ucap Menma dengan semangat

"Ganbatte, Menma-nii." ucap Sara memberi semangat kepada Menma

**Stab! 20x**

Seperti Sasuke, Menma dapat melemparkan shuriken dan kunai nya dengan tepat

"**Kagebunshin no jutsu**" dikarenakan chakranya yang terlalu besar Menma pun menggunakan kagebunshin

"**Henge no jutsu**"

Menma yang belum menghilangkan bunshinnya langsung menggunakan henge dan berubah menjadi ayahnya.

"**Rasengan**." Menma mengeluarkan **Rasengan** dengan bantuan bunshinnya belum menghilang langsung menghantamkan Rasengan nya ke pohon yang ada di lapangan.

**Braak!**

Pohon yang menjadi sasaran Menma langsung berlubang.

Minato yang menonton proses berlangsung nya ujian genin bersama Kushina pun tersenyum bangga melihat jutsu yang di keluarkan oleh Menma

"Etto, Selanjutnya adalah Namikaze Sara."

"Ganbatte ne." kini giliran Menma yang menyemangati Sara

**Stab! 20x**

Seperti Menma dan Sasuke, Sara dapat melakukan dengan sempurna juga

"**Kagebunshin no jutsu**" seperti Menma, Sara juga menggunakan Kagebunshin

"**Henge no jutsu**" Sara kemudian menggunakan Henge dan berubah menjadi Kushina

"**Kongo Fusa**" Sara kemudian mengeluarkan rantai dari belakangnya

Kushina yang melihat Sara menggunakan **Kongo Fusa** langsung merasa senang bahkan sangking senangnya dia mengguncang tubuh Minato.

"Baiklah sekarang adalah giliran Emiya Naruto" Naruto yang mendengar namanya dipanggil lang sung maju ke depan

"**Trace On**" Naruto menciptakan kunai dan shuriken masing-masing ada 10 buah

Orang-orang yang menonton ujian langsung terkejut karena Naruto bisa menciptakan shuriken dan kunai dari ketiadaan

**Stab! 20x**

Naruto yang tidak memperdulikan kekagetan semua orang langsung melempar kunai dan shuriken yang dia ciptakan

Setelah Naruto melemparkan kunai dan shuriken dia langsung menjulurkan tangan kirinya kedepan.

"**Trace On**"

Belum selesai keterkejutan mereka Naruto menciptakan 2 pedang di atas papan sasaran dan di tangan kanannya, lalu ia pun menurunkan tangan kirinya

**Jleb! Jleb!**

Bersamaan dengan turunnya tangan kirinya kedua pedang yang ia ciptakan langdung menancap ke papan sasaran secara menyilang

**Slash!**

Tidak selesai sampai situ Naruto langsung memotong kepala papan sasaran tersebut.

Mereka yang melihat hal itu merinding terutama para murid akademi membayangkan jika itu tubuh mereka

"Naruto, bagaimana caranya kau bisa menciptakan benda dari ketiadaan?." Minato yang sudah pulih dari kekagetannya langsung menanyakan cara Naruto menciptakan pedang.

"Hm, ini merupakan hasil latihan ku dengan seseorang." jelas Naruto secara singkat

"Apakah dia bermarga Emiya?"tanya Minato lagi

" Ya dan tidak. " jawaban yang diberikan Naruto membuat semua orang di situ bingung

" Bisa aku ketemu dengannya? "tanya Minato yang berharap bisa bertemu dengan orang yang membantu anaknya menemukan potensi lain dari dirinya

" Dia baru saja pergi ke tempat asalnya. " jawab Naruto yang membuat Minato kecewa

" Souka. "ucap Minato dengan kecewa

" Baiklah minna semuanya sudah selesai mengikuti tesnya dan akan sensei umumkan hasil tesnya besok, jaa sampai jumpa esok. " ucap Iruka

" Ha'i, arigatou gozaimasu sensei. "

" Naruto ingatlah ini jika kau masih ingin kembali pintu keluarga Namikaze terbuka lebar untukmu. " ucap Minato setelah menemukan Naruto bersama para sahabatnya.

" Gomen ne Hokage-sama, aku sudah nyaman dengan nama Emiya berada di namaku. Tapi akan kupikir kan hal itu nanti." tolak Naruto secara halus

" Apakah kau tidak ingin kembali ke keluargamu Naru?." tanya Minato dengan rasa sedih setelah ditolak kesekian kalinya ditolak oleh Naruto

" Gomen ne aku lebih suka membuka lembaran baru daripada membuka lembaran lama. Walaupun begitu kalian tetaplah keluargaku. " jelas Naruto

" Meskipun begitu masih ada kemungkinan kan bagimu untuk kembali pada keluargamu ini?" tanya Minato penuh harap, sungguh dia merasa bodoh saat dia membuang Naruto kala itu dia baru merasakannya saat 3 tahun yang lalu pada saat dia dan keluarganya sedang berjalan-jalan dan berpapasan dengan Naruto saat itu.

Dia merasa sangat bodoh ketika dia memikirkan apa yang terjadi pada keluarganya jika dia tidak membuang Naruto saat itu. Dia terlalu khawatir akan hal yang orang lain katakan jika mengetahui Naruto tidak mempunyai chakra.

"Entahlah, mari kita lihat bagaimana roda takdir bekerja."mendengar jawaban Naruto entah kenapa Minato merasa sangat senang karena secara tidak langsung Naruto memberikan kemsempatan bagi mereka untuk membawa dia pulang.

" Hm, baiklah jaa ne minna . "Ucap Minato sambil tersenyum

" Jaa ne Hokage-sama. "jawab para sahabat Naruto.

**TBC**


End file.
